


Jason Todd the babysitter

by Jaylad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Baby Damian, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason is good with babies, Lazarus Pit, League of Assassins Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Semi crazy Jason, Talia try’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad
Summary: Jason stood outside Talia’s door waiting to knock. He was not waiting for some polish guy to throw a baby at him. Especially not Talia’s baby.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 331





	Jason Todd the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m semi proud of this just because of how dumb it is so I hope you enjoy

Jason stood outside Talia’s door. He was sure he looked dumb, just standing there not even knocking. But he couldn’t, he needed to work himself up for it.

Talia has done a lot for him. But Jason knew it was to stall him, she held some strange affection for Batman. One that he did not. 

She would be sad to see him dead. But this is what Jason has been working up to for four whole years, he was not giving up, not even for Talia. Even if she had become a mother figure for him. 

He raised his hand. 

Jesteś tu żeby oglądać dziecko? 

Jason jolted in suprise and turned around. 

A man stood behind him. He spoke in a deep polish accent. He held a brown sling close to his chest, Jason leaned in a little closer to try and see what he was holding. 

The man leaned away from him and asked his question again, “Jesteś tu żeby oglądać dziecko?” This time more urgently. And Jason couldn’t understand a word he had said. 

The man looked at him a second more, he looked nervous and jittery. 

“I’m busy and can’t understand.” Jason snapped. 

He felt bad when the man turned a pale shade of paper white. He tried to correct his words, but got cut off when the man shoved the bundled up brown sling in his hands and disappeared behind a corner. 

Jason quickly became confused and called after him. But the guy didn’t return. 

“What the hell.” He muttered to himself. 

Jason looked at Talia’s door, and then looked at the brown huddle of cloth in his arms. The bundle squirmed. Jason almost dropped it out of surprise. 

He carefully peeled back the first layer of brown cloth. He stared at the squirming creature inside, it stared back. Sharp blues eyes, with a hint of emerald green flakes stared back at him. 

The baby made a concentrated face as he tried to figure out who Jason was. Scrunching up his fat cheeks, and widening his blues eyes, he stared at Jason. Long black eyelashes blinked at him, as the baby waved its chubby hand up and down. 

Jason gaped at him. He had no clue what a baby was doing in the leagues of assassins, especially right outside Talia’s door. 

Jason repositioned the baby so he was properly cradling his head in one arm. And used the other one to grab at the baby’s flailing arms. 

The baby curled it’s small chubby fingers around one of Jason’s long and slim fingers. He made a cooing sound and pulled Jason’s hand closer to his face. 

His eyes followed Jason’s every movement, he looked much too smart and calculated for a baby. 

Talia's door opened. It made Jason twitch in surprise, startling the baby. 

Talia stood in all her elegance, staring at both Jason and the baby. 

“I see you have met Damian.” She strolled over to both of them and looked at Damian. He pulled his gaze away from Jason to stare at her. 

He got very excited and pulled his hand away from a Jasons, and stretched the other one out to Talia. Making some sort of bubbling baby nonsense he curled his hand in a grabby motion, trying to get Talia to hold him. 

“You know this baby?” Jason asked, holding Damian out for Talia to take. 

She scooped him up and cradled him against her chest. He made happy baby noises and stared at her though his long eyelashes. 

“He is my baby.”

Jason’s eyes widened. He could see the resemblance between the two now that she was holding him.

Damian looked like a chubbier, younger, more blue eyed version of her. 

“I suppose you’re here to tell me you are ready to head to Gotham.” 

Jason tore his gaze away from baby Damian.

“Yes.” He nodded his head. 

She stared at him a second longer. “I see, well I will inform my Father and get a plane ready to fly you there.” 

Jason glanced back at Damian. He was a cute bugger, Jason would hate to leave him in a place like this. No kid should be left here to grow up. 

“Don’t worry you will see each other soon enough.” With that Talia turned and walked away into her room.


End file.
